


Kill la Kill  Episode 26: Another Hello

by Nonon_Jakuzurazy



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Other, Piano Bars, Rolling Stones tributes at Piano Bars, The Rolling Stones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonon_Jakuzurazy/pseuds/Nonon_Jakuzurazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the end of Kill La Kill, everyone is slowly adapting to normal life. Ryuko and Satsuki are slowly bonding as sisters, and seem to be getting along well. However Ryuko feels her relationship with Mako is growing strained, and is unsure of what do to about it. It's Saturday night, and Ryuko and Satsuki are about to have their weekly dinner together at a Piano Bar Satsuki found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill  Episode 26: Another Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I spelled Ryūko the way I found online, this site seems to spell it Ryuuko. It's the same character, just a different spelling I found.

Kill la Kill: Episode 26

_Another Hello_

 

 “But Mako, why do you want got to Cosmetology school so badly?” Ryūko wearily asked. Ryūko sat on the floor of room, exhausted from work, as Mako bounced off the walls.

“Because Ryūko-Chan, it’s only fitting that I follow in my father’s footsteps. He’s a back alley doctor, so it’s only natural that I become the first back alley beautician.” Mako said, in a series of quick gestures mimicking a barber and a doctor, and a third occupation that Ryūko wasn’t quite sure of. As usually, Ryūko just smiled and nodded at her friend.

The two were technically dating, but Ryūko felt their relationship was running thin. She still cared for Mako, but Mako cared for her more. Mako wanted more than Ryūko, and Ryūko was unsure of how to communicate this. Ryūko simply didn’t have the heart to hurt Mako, but at the same time secretly yearned to move on.  Life after Honnōji Academy had been a dull blur. At first she was relived to live a normal life for once, until she discovered what it was to live a normal live. Gone were the days of the Revocs Corporation, dueling with scissors blades, the Nudist Beach rebels and pretty much every aspect of Ryūko’s life prior the decommission of Honnōji  Academy. Ryūko had taken a job in retail at a local mall, wishing to take a gap year before applying for schools. Satsuki had surprisingly elected to go to a Junior college when she easily could have gone somewhere far more prestigious. Ryūko quickly found this was so she could connect with her, as they were the only family they had left.

“Have you at least looked at schools yet? I wouldn’t really know where to begin.” Ryūko said.

“Of course Ryūko! I’ve narrowed it down to this list.” Mako then seemingly out of thin air produced a long sheet of paper, filled the names of various schools and institutes that offered cosmetology training. It looked Mako had written down every school in Japan with those programs.

“Mako, is that every school Japan that has a Cosmetology program?” Ryūko was a little surprised, but shouldn’t have been.

“Of course, I want to make sure I go the very best school I can find.”  Mako said as she began to rifle through the list. “Ryūko, can you help me with this?” Mako starred at Ryūko with adoring eyes. The Mako gaze was hard to say no to, but this time she had to. Satsuki would be to pick her up any minute.

“Maybe later Mako, I’m having dinner with my sister, she’ll be here any minute.” Ryūko said softly. She and Satsuki had grown close surprisingly quick following the closure of Honnōji Academy considering how unstable their relationship had been before. Easily the craziest part of Ryūko’s life was that she was friends with the same woman she wanted to kill six months before. Their nightly dinners, which started out as Satsuki’s idea,  quickly became the highlights of both of their weeks, serving as an opportunity for the two to vent about their respective lives.

“Oh how silly of me to forget! Saturday night is always sisterly love night! You two have a great time. I’ll see you later!” Mako smiled as Ryūko made her way outside. As she walked by the kitchen she saw Sukuyo working on dinner.

“Will you be joining us for dinner Ryūko?” Sukuyo asked with a smile. Mako’s parents were always kind to Ryūko, she feared breaking up with Mako would hurt them just as much.

“Uh not tonight Mrs. Mankanshoku, I’m having dinner with my sister.”  Ryūko said modestly. The hospitality of the Mankanshoku family was truly touching. Like most people, the Mankanshoku’s relocated to Tokyo after the sinking of Honnō city. Mako’s family once again offered Ryūko the opportunity to live with them again, and having nowhere else to go, Ryūko accepted. The new place was bigger, and Ryūko had a room of her own at least. That would be the other problem with breaking up with Mako, Ryūko didn’t deal with finding a new place to live. Plus it would devastate Mako’s family just as much as it would Mako. Ryūko was practically a second daughter to Sukuyo.

 “Well take care Ryūko. Tell your sister I said hello, and that she is welcome for dinner any time” Sukuyo waved to Ryūko as she left the front door. The neighborhood that the Mankanshoku’s moved to was only a slight upgrade, which ended up being a good thing as Barazo was quickly able to resume his practice as a back alley doctor. He seemed to be getting better, Ryūko had noted, as now he seemed to save as many patients as he killed.

Ryūko looked at her phone, it was 5:59, and Satsuki said she would pick her up by 6:00. Satsuki had grown far more relaxed overall after graduation, but she still was never late. And sure enough, Satsuki pulled up at 6:00. Satsuki drove a white Prius, an attempt to distance herself from her luxurious upbringing. She smiled at Ryūko and rolled down the window.

“You look like shit” Satsuki said with a sly smile.

“It’s nothing, I’ve just had a long day” Ryūko said as she made her way toward the car. She could hear pop music playing from inside the cab, and Satsuki was singing along. Satsuki’s transition to everyday life was truly impressive, seemingly no different than any other woman in her early twenties.     

“I can’t believe you listen to this shit. I mean you can’t actually like this can you?” Ryūko asked as she opened the door. The cab was filled with the scent of air refreshing trees that hung from the rear view mirror. "Where are we going tonight?" Ryūko asked. She had to brush a few empty coffee off the seat to sit down.

"Just push those on the floor. Sorry I the cars a mess. Haven’t had a chance to clean up yet. Anyways we are going to a place Chopsticks. It's a Piano bar, sounds like be fun but it has kinda shoddy yelp reviews."  
         

"Chopsticks?"         

"It's an American Piano bar, I guess that's a thing over  there.           

"You're so damn weird." Satuski merely shrugged it off with a smile. Ryūko could tell tonight would be an interesting night. She at times she wondered how Satsuki and her could be related, but was grateful just to have some family.

"I'm changing my name soon, I want it to match yours. I think that's what dad would have wanted."

"I'm not really sure what Dad would have wanted."

"Well I don't really want to go around flashing the name Kiryūin around. You can understand that right? At least I don't get recognized too often though which is great, Tokyo's nice and big in that regards. What about you? People ever try to get a look at you and Mako?"  
    

"I work at the fucking Gap; if I was any kind of media darling I don't think I'd be working retail. Like you said, the cities pretty big, and it seems people forget quickly."  
       

"Too true, too true." there was silence for a moment as Satsuki hummed along with the songs on the radio, before Ryūko finally changed the station. It was playing American pop music.

"How is this any better? It's the same sorta music that I listen to, but you can't even understand the lyrics." Satsuki protested.

"I dunno, I just like how it sounds. It sounds cool" Ryūko mumbled.  
   

"And you think I'm weird. Ha. Oh look we are here." Satsuki pulled up to a dingy looking building. The neon sign flicked _Chopsticks_ in Roman characters. Satuski parked and the two got out. It was a warm night, with a light breeze. The two walked up towards the front door.

"How did you even find this place?" Ryūko asked. The restaurant was in a pretty remote part of the city, and didn't look like a lively destination.

"I was going to go on a date here but the guy bailed last minute. I’ve looked at the menu, the food is cheap at least.” In recent months Satsuki had begun a rather unsuccessful attempt at dating. Dating was the one part of normal life she couldn't quite get the hand of.                                               The place really went overboard on the theme, with musical notes decorated the walls and the floor tiling’s being made to look like piano keys. At one end of the dining area was a small stage, where a man was playing piano. It seemed tonight was Rolling Stones tribute night. The pianist was struggling through _Under my Thumb_.  The place wasn’t super crowded, never a great sign.

Satuski and Ryūko walked to the receptionist, a young man in a cheap suit that looked at least two sizes too big for him. He smiled toothily at Ryūko and Satsuki.                                              “Reservation for two, under Satuski.”

“Ah Satuski Matoi, your table is ready.” The man led them towards a table near the end of the stage.

“It’s just a manner of doing some paperwork, I see no problem with going by it already, helps me get used to it.” Satuski said, as her sister followed behind her. Ryūko looked around, most of the customers looked to be single men in the thirties. A middle aged couple was a few tables away from the two. A parents night out perhaps. After seeing the interior, Ryūko began to have doubts about the place.

“Your server will be with you shortly.” The receptionist said. He then attempted to subtly wink at Satsuki but was very obvious. As soon as he was out sight, Satsuki rolled her eyes.

“You see that? What did he hope to accomplish with that. A wink won’t get him my phone number, a wink won’t get you shit with me. Why can’t a normal guy be into me for once?” Satsuki groaned and pulled out her phone. After a moment it was clear she was on Tinder. 

“Come on Sis, not in public. Why do you even use that app? I my coworkers complain about it all the time. I can’t believe that anyone actually likes it.” Her behavior was starting to make Ryūko slightly uncomfortable. Satsuki ignored her objections.

“Nope. Nope. Nope. Maybe. Nope. Not a chance in hell.” Seemingly oblivious to Ryūko’s protest, Satuski continued browsing local singles on Tinder. She eventually gave up and put her phone down

“I really don’t know why I’m still on Tinder. Most of the guys don’t look great, and even if they do they just ask for pictures of my ass. Sorry, but Junketsu is gone man, you missed the boat on that one.” Satuski smiled. “Every time I delete the app I end up installing it again a week later. It’s mostly harmless though. Oh that looks like our waitress.”

A young woman walked up to the table to take their order. Ryūko was unsure of what to order so she just let Satsuki pick for her, she had better luck with ordering food than finding men.

“Oh and two Cokes.” Satsuki said. Coke was the staple of their Saturday night dinners. Even if you couldn’t count on the food being good, Coke was always reliable. The Pianist was now playing _Let’s Spend the Night Together_ and doing a better job that before. Ryūko began to feel more settled in, Satuski was odd, but she still was her sister.

“How were classes this week?” Ryūko asked.

“Same old deal. Its Junior college Sis, it’s not that exciting. The staff is pretty helpful and it’s not a long commute. You should apply there. We could commute together.” Satuski said. “How’s Work?”

“I sell clothes; it’s not what I thought I would be doing six months ago. It’s not interesting but it’s easy. What you said in the car though, you are right. I don’t think I’ve ever been recognized by anyone in a couple months. People seem to move on pretty quickly. Now everyone’s talking about that bald guy who’s a hero for fun.”

“Who? I’ve never heard of him.”

“Well that’s what my coworkers talk about.” Satsuki sensed that something was bothering Ryūko.

“What’s wrong Ryūko?” Satuski said in a calm tone. Their food and Cokes had just arrived. Two cheeseburgers that looked decent for the small amount they cost.

“It’s just been really weird. These past six months, nothing’s happened. I’m not saying I miss my old life, but it’s weird getting used to something this slow again. How do you do it? You seem so well adjusted.”

Satsuki took a bite of her food, pausing for a moment. After she swallowed she said “Truth is told, I don’t know. I don’t let it get to me, it’s hard sometimes. I guess I’m better at hiding it.”

“I still have dreams about it all. Dad, Nui, Mom, everything.” Ryūko said.

“And you think I don’t? I just don’t let it get to me. I can’t let it get to me. I just have to move on, even if it hurts. I just don’t let it show, because if I let it show I let my past get the best of me. I mean nearly everyone else from Honnōji has moved on as well.”

“You’re still in touch with those guys?  I mean I only really know you and Mako. I don’t think I’ve seen Nonon or Gamagoori since graduation.” Ryūko paused and then asked “Didn’t Nonon have a thing for you? That’s what I heard.”

“No we’re just good friends. Nonon’s doing pretty good, she’s studying over at Julliard in New York. We still talk quite a bit, at odd hours mind you because of the time difference. I’m a little jealous of her to be honest, a lot of cute guys over there. She sent me this the other day.” Satsuki pulled up a picture on her phone of Nonon and what looked like the rest of her section. A bunch of sweaty and nervous American teenagers, clearly uncomfortable by Nonon’s presence. Nonon was grinning however, this seemed to be working to her advantage.

“That’s nice you guys are still friends. Distance can put a real strain on things. You hear from anyone else?” Ryūko’s mood was begging to lighten a little. This is what their Saturday night dinners were all about.  Perhaps the reason the two bonded so quickly is because they were the only ones who really understood each other, they’d both ben through the same shit and now had to deal with trying to live a normal life.

“I know that Gamagoori is an instructor at a community pool. He’s teaching kids how to dive. Fitting if you asked me. I saw him a couple weeks ago at a grocery store. He looks really out of place outside of school you know? He’s carrying this shopping basket and it’s almost the size of his hand! We chatted for a little bit. He’s found his own thing and is doing great.” Ryūko remembered the night that Ira Gamagoori gave her and Mako a ride home after another club tried to attack them. She could hardly claim to know him on a personal level, but she respected his sense of honor.

“The other two, what are their names, the nerdy guy and the dude with the sword.” Ryūko was surprised at how quickly she had forgotten the names of her former adversaries turned allies, but then to think of it they weren’t super memorable either.  The pianist had moved on to _Miss You_ which sounded awful on piano. Not a good arrangement, it was like someone took every noise of every second of the song and turned them into chords.

“Hōka? He applied to some tech school but couldn’t get in. Last I heard of him he works at some electronics superstore. Really making his parents proud. Between you and me, he was a real creep. I saw the shit on his phone once, you know what he does?”

“No.”

Satuski “He photoshops himself into pictures of a bunch of Idols! Like I’d heard people joke about guys doing shit like that but never anyone I knew.”

“No way.” Ryūko and Satsuki struggled to hold back laughter, but both failed. The two burst out laughing and no one in the entire restaurant seemed to care, granted it was near empty. The piano player, sensing the boredom in the air switched to a more tuneful rendition of _Brown Sugar_. This one was actually good for once.

“That leaves the sword guy. Kozo something. Do you know what happened to him?” Ryūko noticed that she and Satsuki had been finished eating for a while, and were staying simply because of how immersed in conversation they were.

“Uzu Sanageyama. Poor Uzu.” Satsuki’s smiled faded. “He really had potential you know, a great swordsman. And one of the few men to have the guts to stand up to me. Uzu didn’t take post-graduation life to well; he loved Honnōji and never really accepted that it was gone. He started hanging around high schools in the area, challenging freshmen to basketball games. Last I heard he lost a game of horse against some 14 years old and took it pretty badly. He’s facing charges for vandalism now, and possibly _assault_ as well.” By the way she whispered the word, Ryūko could tell it pained her to say it.

“That’s unfortunate.” Almost as if on cue, _Wild Horses_ started coming from the piano.

“Not everyone can take change as well as we can. Considering all the shit we’ve been through we’re pretty lucky.” Satsuki said. “You know the truth be told, I’m a little jealous of you. I can’t meet a decent guy (who doesn’t want to see my ass) and you have Mako. How is she by the way? I haven’t seen her in ages.”

Mako. The word hit a nerve for Ryūko. The troubled expression earlier that night returned. Satsuki noticed right away.

“She’s looking at cosmetology programs, she wants to follow in her father’s footsteps and become a back alley beautician.” Ryūko looked down at her empty plate to avoid her sister’s gaze.

“Did something happen between the two of you?” Satsuki sensed the discomfort in Ryūko’s voice.

“No it’s just, hard. Mako is great but I can’t always handle her. I come home from work feeling like shit and she’s just jumping off the walls. I’m not sure how much longer I can take this, part of me want’s to break up with her, but that would absolutely destroy her.” Ryūko sounded like she was holding back tears. Satsuki placed her hand on Ryūko’s.

“Ryūko, it’s ok. Listen Mako loves you, you know that right? And she needs you, you know? I knew her before you showed up remember, and this is the happiest I’ve seen her. And I think you need her too, but don’t know it.” Satuski’s words took a moment to sink in. Ryūko reflected on everything Mako had done for her, and where she would be without her. She always had trouble expressing her feelings to Mako, but Mako had always been there to support her. Tears began to swell.

“I think, I was just having a bad day. I just feel shitty about the whole thing. I still care for her, I just don’t know why I didn’t want to see her tonight.”

“It’s normal, everyone needs space at the right time. It might seem tough at times, but what you and Mako have is wonderful. You have more of a family now than I have. You’re really all I have left.” Satuski was trying her best to comfort her sister. “I think what you two have is beautiful, and at this rate I’ll ever have anything like that.”

“Oh don’t talk like that, I’m sure you’ll find a guy one day, just maybe not on tinder.” Satuski snickered. Ryūko was beginning to feel better about Mako for the first time in a while. Satsuki was right, they did need each other, she just didn’t know how to tell Mako.

“I guess you’re right. It’s not something I can’t force to happen. Just try this, we you get home, tell Mako how you feel about her. You already know how she feels about you, but have you ever told her how you feel about her?” _Sympathy for the Devil_ was next song that came on, and probably the best cover of the night.  

“Not directly, it’s never been easy for me to express my feelings.”

“Well you just talked to me about your feelings, and sixth months ago you wanted to kill me. It can’t be that hard.” The check was bought over. Ryūko reached for her purse, but Satsuki waved her away.

“I’ll cover both of us tonight, you deserve it.”

“Thanks” Satsuki pulled out the appropriate cash and then stood up.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Ryūko and Satsuki close by as the left the building. The truth be told, they needed each other as well. As they walked into the parking lot, Ryūko paused.

“Satsuki, I’ve been thinking of applying to your school next semester. I think my gap year only needed to be a couple months. I think I should move on too.” Ryūko said as they both climbed in the car. Satsuki again turned on the pop station, but this time Ryūko didn’t protest.

“It would be fun to see you more often. And I don’t live too far, we can commute together. Junior College isn’t that much but I bet its sure better than working in retail. Satsuki said. Ryūko just smiled. The two sisters spent the drive back to the Mankanshoku house in silence, enjoying each other’s company. Ryūko gazed out the window at the neon lights outside. The city really was pretty at night. Life was good when you took the time to notice it.

Satsuki pulled up to the Mankanshoku’s driveway. “Well here we are. Remember, just tell her how you fell, I’m sure it will be fine. Mako loves you, but she needs to know that you do too.”

Ryūko unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Before she got out all the way she paused. “Satsuki, are you busy this week?”

“Not really. I don’t exactly have an active social life outside of seeing you and canceled tinder dates”

“Would you like to have dinner with me and Mako’s family? Her mom would really like you over.”

“That sounds great, I’ll be over Wednesday if that’s all right. Let me know what time.” Satsuki smiled. Everything was going to be alright, as clichéd as that felt to think.

“I’ll let Mrs. Mankanshoku know. I’ll see you then.” Ryūko and Satsuki hugged goodbye.  

Satsuki smiled, watching her sister approach the front porch and step inside. It was odd, she thought, she couldn’t remember a time she was this happy before, she couldn’t explain why. _I’m glad I have her, she thought. And I’m glad she has Mako_ she thought.

Ryūko quietly walked inside. Matarō and one of his friends was a movie in the living room. They briefly glanced over to acknowledge that she had come in, then their eyes reverted back to the screen. The whole room was dark, save for the soft illumination of the screen.“Is Mako home?” Ryūko asked

 “Yeah I think so” Matarō said without even looking at Ryūko.

Ryūko quietly made her way down the hall, towards Mako’s room. The light was still on. She knocked on the door, and Mako told her to come in. Mako’s floor was littered with paper, the long lists of potential schools. Mako had scribbled notes over most of them.

“How was diner with Lady Satsuki? Oh wait she’s just Satsuki now, that’s right.” Ryūko didn’t say anything, as she slowly made her way towards Mako. She stood behind, knelt down and placed her hands softly upon her shoulders. Mako turned around, the two looking directly at each other. There was a moment stillness, the two frozen in each other’s gaze. Ryūko slowly leaned in and gently kissed Mako.

“I love you.” She said

The End


End file.
